Coffee?
by Mr.Holmes-Watson
Summary: What would have happened if Mycroft had gone into Sherlock's room when on the hunt for drugs rather than listening to Sherlock and leaving the door shut? Takes place during HLV. Sherlock/Janine. Rated K because I'm paranoid. :P


So I was watching His Last Vow and the scene in which Mycroft threatens to open Sherlock's bedroom caught my eye. What would have happened if Mycroft hadn't stopped and had barged into Sherlock's room suddenly? And this was the result. I hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

"So why would a man who has never knowingly closed the door without the direct order of his _mother_ bother to do so on this occasion?"

"Okay stop! Just _stop!_" Sherlock jumped up and reached out as though he could grab Mycroft by the collar of his suit from across the room.

Mycroft shot a knowing smile over his shoulder. "Yes, I _thought_ so." His hand closed around the door knob once more and he turned it, pushing his way into Sherlock's bedroom without another word.

Sherlock groaned as Mycroft had one good glance around his room. Mycroft's eyes focused obviously on Sherlock's bed for a moment before he hastily stepped out once more and shut the door. "I apologize," he called through the door. He turned to face Sherlock and John once more, his face a rather bright shade of red and a tight smile forced across his lips. "You should have stopped me, brother mine."

"I tried." Sherlock smirked.

"She stayed even after you left yesterday?"

"She?" John asked. "Wait, _she?_"

"Yes, she," Sherlock grumbled, stepping towards his bedroom. He brushed past Mycroft. "Now if you will give me a moment, I'm sure I have a bit of explaining to do." He disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"She?" John repeated.

"Yes. There was . . . a woman asleep on his bed. Quite . . . well. She's not asleep now, nor was she . . ."

"Clothed?" Anderson filled in with a laugh.

"Get out," Mycroft snapped, his face flaring red again. "Your services are no longer needed. Both of you, shoo."

Anderson and his friend were quick in vacating the flat.

"Oh, my god," John said with a smile. "Sherlock brings someone home, for once, and you barge in on her?"

"Be quiet."

"You know who she is, too, don't you?"

"I've had the . . . pleasure . . . of meeting her on a few occasions."

"What's her name?"

Sherlock's door clicked open and John's eyes widened as Janine stepped out, followed closely by Sherlock. Janine, clad in a shirt that had quite obviously spent its last few hours lying haphazardly on Sherlock's floor, smiled guiltily at John. Sherlock shot him a coy grin as John struggled to find an appropriate response.

"Hello, John. Myc."

"Hello, Janine," Mycroft forced out. "How nice to see you again."

"Janine," John said with a nod.

Janine pushed past him and into the kitchen. "What are you two doing here so early?"

"Just having a little chat."

"A rather loud chat," Janine pointed out.

Mycroft chuckled uneasily. "Yes, well. I do believe this is my cue to leave." His eyes darted towards the door. "Stay out of trouble, brother mine. We will be having a talk later on about this morning."

"This morning?" Janine asked as Mycroft silently left the flat, umbrella clutched tightly in is hand. "What happened this morning?" She paused and thought for a moment. "Is this about where you were last night?"

"Working," Sherlock assured her. "I was working."

"You always are." She smiled. "Coffee?" She reached into a cupboard.

"That'd be great, yeah," John said quickly.

"While you do that," Sherlock said, striding over and placing his hands on Janine's waist, "I'm going to have a bath." Sherlock pulled her back and she fell against him easily, tipping her head over her shoulder and silently asking for a kiss. He obliged and John couldn't turn away quick enough.

"Mind if I join?" she asked softly.

John could _hear_ the smile that parted Sherlock's lips. "Not in the slightest," he said. John turned back around just in time to watch Sherlock guiding Janine out of the kitchen.

"John, would you be a love and put the coffee on?" she asked. She didn't give John a chance to respond before the door shut, leaving John in the kitchen, trying to wrap his mind around what had just transpired.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock! Unfortunately. But I did have fun writing this little thing. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
